Deux soeurs
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] Elles étaient trois au commencement, elles n'étaient plus que deux aujourd'hui. Et trente ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière confrontation.


**_Deux sœurs._**

**Disclaimer : **Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, les personnages aussi.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un an que la guerre était terminée, et plusieurs mois que Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas à se préoccuper d'un quelconque jugement puisqu'en voulant sauver la vie de son fils, elle avait sauvé celle de celui dont tous les sorciers avaient le nom sur les lèvres : Harry Potter. Des mois qu'elle aurait dû faire cela, des mois qu'elle aurait dû prendre son courage à deux mains et aller devant cette maison. Ou, à défaut de se saisir de son courage, se saisir de l'esprit de famille qu'elle avait tant voulu sauver, et qu'elle n'avait fait que détruire. Détruire en acquiesçant à Lucius, détruire en ne protégeant pas son fils, détruire en se détournant d'une sœur pour s'attacher à une autre. Détruire, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait de mieux, ces vingt dernières années, au cœur de sa propre famille.

Et à force de détruire ce qui l'entourait, elle s'était détruite en route.

Peut-être que c'était à se montrer faible et détruite qu'elle avait attiré l'attention autour d'elle. Peut-être que c'était en agissant avec autant d'automatismes que Harry Potter, en la voyant errer en serrant contre elle un sac à main qui ne la protégeait pas des regards outrés de la voir se promener sans aucune honte sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'était approché d'elle. Et qu'il avait prononcé le nom de sa sœur. Pas celle qui avait tué le parrain du Survivant, ou sa propre nièce. Non, celle que Narcissa avait oubliée, reléguée dans un recoin de sa mémoire, et qu'elle s'était évertuée à faire disparaître de sa vie.

Harry Potter n'avait rien dit de plus. Il avait beaucoup trop à gérer. Dix-huit ans, presque dix-neuf, un monde déjà sauvé et une communauté qui comptait sur lui. Et la naïveté de celui qui ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait, ni ce qu'il avait fait. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait qu'il était l'espoir de tous les sorciers. Même après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après ce jour, Narcissa avait eu beaucoup de mal à oublier le prénom d'Andromeda. Parce qu'elle se persuadait encore qu'elle avait eu raison de tourner le dos à cette sœur qui ne partageait pas ses idéaux, parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cette sœur. Mais en réalité, n'était-ce pas plutôt Andromeda qui n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle ? Parce que Narcissa avait toujours été entourée de personnes qui l'aimaient. Peut-être pas correctement, peut-être pas de la façon dont elle le méritait, peut-être pas de la manière qu'il fallait. Mais elle avait été aimée, dès le début, et aujourd'hui encore. Et Andromeda, lorsqu'elle avait cherché un soutien, n'avait trouvé que des portes closes.

Alors, après s'être persuadée avoir eu raison, Narcissa s'était sentie coupable. Pas coupable de lui avoir tourné le dos, non. Coupable de ne pas avoir pris la peine de réfléchir quelques petites secondes pour comprendre qu'Andromeda n'avait pas agi égoïstement, contrairement à ce qu'avait toujours voulu croire Narcissa, mais courageusement. Elle avait pris un risque. Elle avait embrassé le risque. Et elle en avait accepté les conséquences sans sourciller. Par amour.

Comme, par amour pour son fils, Narcissa Malefoy avait menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Puis, après la culpabilité avait surgi la honte. La honte d'avoir eu tort, et de revenir sur ses paroles, sur ses gestes, quand tout était devenu plus facile. Comme si, maintenant que le statut du sang ne comptait plus, qu'il n'y avait plus de morts pour celui-ci, Narcissa pouvait admettre avoir eu tort, l'espace d'un instant.

Et pour finir, une once de courage l'avait traversée. De regrets. Et de souvenirs. Des souvenirs de sa sœur. Non pas pour ce qu'elle était, ni pour ce qu'elle avait fait, ni pour ses choix, sinon pour ce qu'elle était. Une partie de sa famille.

Alors, Narcissa Malefoy s'était décidée. Elle irait voir Andromeda Tonks. Elle ne savait pas quand, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui dirait, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le temps de lui dire un seul mot. Mais elle irait.

Et elle y était finalement allée.

En ne le disant à personne.

En faisant taire ses doutes, ses regrets.

Et, surtout, en faisant taire la peur d'être rejetée.

…

Ce qui la frappa en premier, ce n'était pas la taille de la maison. Ni son agencement, son jardin typiquement sorcier et boueux, ou l'absence de nom sur le portail. Pas plus qu'elle ne fut choquée par la différence qu'il y avait entre cette maison et le manoir où elle vivait. Ou celui où elles avaient vécu.

Non. Ce qui frappa vraiment Narcissa, lorsqu'elle arriva devant cette maison, c'était de la découvrir. Littéralement. Elle n'était jamais venue dans la maison qui était celle d'Andromeda, elle ne s'était jamais demandée à quoi elle pouvait ressembler, où elle pouvait se situer, avant ce jour où elle se décidait à lui rendre visite. Elle ne savait pas s'il y avait une porte à l'arrière, elle ne savait pas combien de pièces il y avait. Elle ne savait même pas où dormait sa sœur. Dans les souvenirs qui revenaient, elle se rappela qu'Andromeda avait toujours aimé dormir sous les toits. Mais les souvenirs pouvaient être dépassés. En trente ans, beaucoup d'informations se retrouvaient désuètes.

Se retenant de comparer cette allée broussailleuse qui menait à la porte d'entrée à celle parfaitement propre qui menait jusque chez les Malefoy, Narcissa remonta le petit sentier, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Porte qui, elle l'espérait, lui serait ouverte.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut levé et abaissé deux fois le heurtoir qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était venue les mains vides.

Mais que sommes-nous censés apporter à cette sœur à laquelle nous n'avons plus adressé la parole depuis près de trente ans ? Des gâteaux préparés par un Elfe de Maison ? Des excuses ? Ou ses regrets prêts à être posés sur la table ?

Quoi qu'elle ait pu apporter, cela n'aurait rien changé au regard noir, chargé de colère et rancœur que posa Andromeda sur elle, lorsqu'elle prit conscience de qui venait de frapper à sa porte.

Ses regrets semblaient tout à coup bien faibles et peu conséquents face à ce regard.

Ils paraissaient même être totalement déplacés.

…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Andromeda avait accepté de la laisser entrer, Narcissa ne le savait pas. Lui aurait-elle demandé que sa sœur ne lui aurait certainement pas répondu la vérité.

À savoir, que Teddy n'était pas dans la maison. L'aurait-il été que jamais Narcissa n'aurait pu ne serait-ce que saluer Andromeda.

Elles se tenaient à présent toutes les deux dans le salon. Narcissa réfréna sa curiosité d'observer trop ouvertement la pièce. Elle réfréna son envie de demander où était l'Elfe de Maison, et pourquoi il n'était pas déjà venu la débarrasser de ses affaires, parce qu'elle savait qu'Andromeda ne ferait rien pour que Narcissa se sente à son aise, se sente accueillie. Elle lui avait fait part de son hostilité dès l'instant où elle n'avait pas répondu à son salut, dès l'instant où elle avait perdu le peu de joie qui régnait encore sur ses traits en reconnaissant son invitée.

Andromeda ressemblait énormément à Bellatrix. Trop, même. Elle avait la même couleur d'yeux, les mêmes cheveux bruns, la même forme de visage. Mais elle possédait une gentillesse et une douceur dont Bellatrix ne voulait pas. Seulement, en accueillant Narcissa comme elle le faisait, Andromeda accentuait cette ressemblance qu'elle avait pourtant toujours méprisée. Mais Andromeda n'était pas Bellatrix. Sinon, Narcissa ne serait pas rentrée dans cette maison. Pas aussi facilement. Pas en aussi bonne santé, surtout.

\- Je te proposerais volontiers quelque chose à boire, mais tout a été touché par un être impur. Mon mari, ma fille, son mari, mon petit-fils… Je sais que ça te tient trop à cœur, cette pureté, pour te piéger aussi bassement en te mettant dans les mains une tasse de thé.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais elle frappa Narcissa comme l'aurait fait un sortilège. Elle encaissa le coup.

\- Je crois que pour une tasse de thé, je devrais pouvoir surmonter cela, répondit calmement Narcissa.

Les lèvres d'Andromeda se plissèrent. Sans quitter sa sœur des yeux, elle agita sa baguette magique, attirant le nécessaire à la préparation de deux boissons.

Narcissa se décida enfin à regarder autour d'elle, laissant la curiosité l'emporter.

\- Il n'y a pas d'Elfe, si tu ne l'avais pas encore compris. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Je n'en avais pas l'utilité lorsque nous étions beaucoup dans cette maison. Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que deux…

Un bref instant, sa voix flancha. Un bref instant, Narcissa songea à abolir la distance qui existait entre elles deux. Un bref instant, elles songèrent à redevenir sœurs.

Un bref instant.

Et puis, tout redevint comme cela l'avait été ces dernières décennies.

Elles se comportèrent comme deux étrangères.

C'était, après tout, ce qu'elles étaient devenues.

…

Elles étaient toujours debout. La seule différence notable était que chacune tenait à présent une tasse entre ses mains. Aucune n'avait encore amorcé le geste de la porter à ses lèvres. Le thé, c'était quelque chose qui se partageait avec une personne lors d'un moment convivial. Ce n'était pas le cas, cette fois.

Narcissa fit un pas. Un seul. Vers la commode.

Ce fut comme si elle avait déclenché une alarme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gronda Andromeda.

\- Je… voulais voir, avoua Narcissa.

\- Voir quoi ? s'étonna Andromeda en se décalant imperceptiblement, de façon à être entre Narcissa et la commode. Voir ce que tu as manqué dans ma vie ? Ou voir ce que tu as détruit ?

\- Je n'ai…, commença Narcissa, avant d'abandonner sa phrase.

Non, elle n'avait rien détruit. Du moins, pas directement. Mais elle ne savait pas comment le dire à sa sœur.

Son geste avait eu le mérite de sortir Andromeda de son mutisme. C'est la femme fière et sûre d'elle qui s'adressa à Narcissa, une fois l'affront commis. Narcissa l'affrontait dans sa propre maison. S'apprêtait à s'approcher de ses précieux souvenirs. Et Andromeda ne pouvait vraiment pas faire comme si cela était insignifiant. Elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile, et laisser sa sœur s'approcher d'une commode où s'étalaient photos et pièces décoratives qu'elle avait pris soin de choisir avec son défunt mari, ou sa fille décédée.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue, Narcissa ? demanda finalement Andromeda. Pourquoi ? Pour voir ? Pour vérifier que tu avais gagné cela ? Bravo. Vous n'avez pas gagné la guerre, mais tu auras gagné ta petite bataille. Ta sœur aura eu ce qu'elle méritait en épousant un Né-Moldu.

Les mots frappèrent Narcissa, à nouveau.

Parce que si, aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas le malheur d'Andromeda, elle reconnaissait que des années durant, elle avait estimé que son aînée devrait être punie pour son choix de vie. Et elle comprenait à présent à quel point elle avait eu tort. Tellement tort…

Et à quel point elle avait blessé sa sœur. À quel point elle avait réussi à se tenir à l'écart de la vie d'Andromeda, comme si cela ne l'importait pas. Pourtant, elle n'était pas insensible. Elle aimait sa famille. Et même si elle avait tout fait pour faire taire ses sentiments pour sa sœur, ils étaient toujours là. Andromeda était sa sœur. Narcissa était la seule à avoir aimé ses deux sœurs. Andromeda n'appréciait que peu Bellatrix, et celle-ci lui rendait bien. Elles se ressemblaient tellement qu'elles en venaient à être aussi différentes que possible. L'une pensait famille quand l'autre pensait pouvoir. L'une disait blanc quand l'autre voyait noir. L'une cherchait le bonheur, l'autre la reconnaissance. Mais jamais, jamais elles ne s'étaient disputées Narcissa. Narcissa avait fait son choix toute seule, lorsqu'il avait été temps. Et c'était vers Bellatrix qu'elle s'était tournée. Même si ce n'était pas le choix le plus familial qu'elle puisse faire.

Et parce que la famille était importante pour elle, Narcissa s'étonna du silence dans la maison. Elle n'avait pas éduqué Drago à proprement parler. Il y avait toujours un Elfe pour s'occuper de lui. Mais Andromeda lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'Elfe, dans cette maison. Alors, où était l'enfant dont sa sœur avait hérité la charge ?

\- Où est…

Narcissa se tut, lèvres serrées.

Elle ne connaissait pas le nom du petit-fils de sa sœur. Elle aurait pu le connaître. Oh, pas avant la fin de la guerre, non. Mais après, au moins. Durant toute cette année et ces quelques semaines écoulées, elle aurait eu le temps de se renseigner. Elle ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Teddy ? Il n'est pas là.

La première pensée de Narcissa fut de se dire qu'il était avec une personne de sa famille. Et puis, elle réalisa que la famille d'Andromeda se résumait à ce Teddy, à présent. Rien de plus. Elle pinça un peu plus les lèvres à cette pensée, les rendant blanches à vouloir les serrer encore lorsqu'elle réalisa que son cheminement de pensées était facilement suivi par Andromeda.

\- Quand tu n'as plus de famille, tu t'en reconstruis une. Harry le sait bien. Il est le parrain de Teddy, lâcha à contrecœur Andromeda après un petit silence.

Ça non plus, Narcissa ne le savait pas. Ainsi, c'était pour cela que le Survivant lui avait soufflé le prénom de sa sœur. Parce qu'il savait ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Andromeda. Après tout, il la voyait plus qu'elle, sa propre sœur, ne la voyait.

Elle aurait pu baisser la tête.

Mais elle était une Malefoy. Une Malefoy ne baisse pas la tête. Même lorsque les regrets se font de plus en plus lourds.

\- Sauver le monde, s'occuper d'enfants… Que ne sait donc pas faire Harry Potter… ? murmura Narcissa, comme pour elle-même.

\- Se mêler de ses affaires, de toute évidence, répondit sur le même ton Andromeda. Car j'imagine que c'est pour cela que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Il a dû te croiser. Te donner mon prénom. Cela ressemble tout à fait à Harry.

\- Il ne m'a obligée à rien, se défendit Narcissa.

\- Non, bien sûr. Harry n'oblige jamais personne à rien. Mais qui es-tu pour ne pas suivre son conseil ? Après tout, si tu es libre, c'est bien grâce à lui, non ?

Un millième de seconde de trop, Narcissa ferma les yeux. Ce qui permit à sa sœur de remarquer son incertitude, ses doutes, ses peines, sa peur, sa tristesse.

Mais Andromeda choisit de ne pas s'y attarder. Elle ne voulait pas avoir pitié de Narcissa. Elle n'avait pas tourné le dos à sa sœur. C'était l'inverse qui s'était produit.

…

Les thés étaient froids. Narcissa l'avait découvert lorsqu'elle avait décidé de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Le temps qu'elles avaient passé à se fixer était long. Trop long. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de dire un seul mot de ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Mais elle avait tant à dire, et à chaque fois qu'elle s'en sentait le courage, la rancœur d'Andromeda la désarmait.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique, et réchauffa sa boisson.

Et elle se remit à observer sa sœur, sans rien dire.

Laquelle ne semblait pas vouloir prolonger cet entretien silencieux plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, Narcissa, sois rapide. Je ne veux pas que tu sois encore ici lorsque Teddy reviendra. Tu as déjà fait bien assez de mal à sa famille…

\- Ce n'était pas voulu, murmura Narcissa, se rappelant qu'elle était venue non pas pour se faire accabler, sinon pour avoir une chance de surmonter le passé.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Andromeda. Ce n'était pas voulu lorsque tu as refusé de me considérer comme ta sœur ? Ce n'était pas voulu, ces injures sur mon passage ? Ce n'était pas voulu, cette guerre ? Car je n'étais pas du côté qui voulait la guerre, Narcissa. J'étais du côté qui voulait la paix. Ce côté qui souhaitait que l'on arrête les disputes pour des motifs stupides. J'étais pour que les familles soient grandes, heureuses, épanouies. Et la mienne m'a été arrachée… J'ai beaucoup perdu, dans cette guerre, Narcissa. Alors, dis ce que tu as à dire. Et va-t'en.

…

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour passer au-dessus de ce qui lui avait été dit. Pour oublier qu'Andromeda, en disant que sa famille lui avait été arrachée, ne parlait certainement pas du fait qu'elles ne se parlaient plus depuis des années. Non, Andromeda ne considérait plus Narcissa comme sa famille.

Mais, après tout, n'était-ce pas Narcissa qui avait commencé ?

\- J'ai perdu aussi, se défendit Narcissa.

C'était une façon de se défendre, de monter quelques barricades, d'espérer un peu de pitié dans les yeux d'Andromeda. C'était des mots que Narcissa répétait, de façon à se convaincre de leur véracité, de se persuader qu'elle était à plaindre comme d'autres, qu'elle avait reçu son lot de souffrance. Et, oui, elle avait reçu de la souffrance. Mais c'était une souffrance minime, une souffrance qu'elle s'était infligée au cours des années à suivre la voie qu'elle avait choisie.

Les traits d'Andromeda se durcirent un peu plus.

\- Qu'as-tu perdu, exactement, Narcissa ? Un nom, un prestige, une renommée ? Ton fils est en vie, alors qu'il n'avait pas choisi la voie de la sûreté. Ton mari, malgré ses crimes commis, s'en est sorti aussi grâce aux renseignements qu'il a fournis. Aucun de vous n'a eu à subir les procès, parce que tu as eu un élan de courage en sauvant Harry. Et encore. J'imagine que c'était pour sauver ton fils, ou même ta propre peau, plutôt que pour sauver Harry lui-même.

La tasse d'Andromeda fut posée avec violence sur la table, et la plus âgée des deux sœurs s'approcha de l'autre, qui resta stoïque.

\- J'ai perdu ma famille il y a trente ans de cela en me mariant. J'ai construit une famille de la façon qui me semblait la plus juste, en oubliant celle qui avait été mon modèle. J'ai appris à passer outre les quolibets, j'ai oublié ce que c'était que d'être une Black. J'ai su me reconstruire. J'ai su bâtir une famille. Et en une année de guerre, rien qu'une année, Narcissa, j'ai tout perdu. Mon mari, ma fille, mon gendre. Quel est le dernier échange que tu as eu, avec Drago ? Ce matin, lorsque tu lui as fait remarquer que sa robe de sorcier n'était pas assez ajustée ? Sais-tu quel a été mon dernier échange avec Nymphadora ? Lorsque je lui ai demandé de rester à la maison avec son fils, et que j'allais à Poudlard, elle m'en a empêché. Elle m'a dit « Maman, n'y va pas. Je ne peux pas te perdre toi, aussi peu de temps après papa. Laisse-moi y aller. Je sais me battre avec Remus. Nous formons une équipe. » Et elle est partie. Comme ça. Quelques heures plus tard, Harry venait à la maison. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Si ma fille s'en était sortie, elle serait revenue à la maison. Les cheveux roses et pétillants, son mari derrière elle, qui aurait tenté de la calmer de son excitation. Mais elle n'est pas revenue. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Bellatrix a préféré tuer sa nièce.

Narcissa s'était toujours demandé comment, alors qu'elles étaient si semblables physiquement, Bellatrix et Andromeda pouvaient se mettre en colère de façon si distincte. Bellatrix semblait passionnée, prête à imploser lorsque la rage l'emportait. Andromeda restait calme. Droite. C'était certainement son calme qui l'avait aidée à surpasser son éducation chez les Black.

Aujourd'hui encore, Andromeda restait calme. Mais il n'y avait pas que de la colère dans sa voix. Il y avait aussi une profonde tristesse, qui avait creusé un tel abîme dans son cœur que Narcissa doutait que la présence de Teddy suffise à le combler.

\- Et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu beaucoup, lors de cette guerre, Narcissa. Ces adolescents… Ils ont su nous sortir de cette guerre, et ils ont perdu. Tu connais Hermione Granger ? Oui, je vois que tu la connais. Ton fils l'a souvent traitée de Sang-De-Bourbe. Est-ce que tu sais que lorsqu'elle a décidé d'aider Harry, elle a exilé ses parents, et qu'elle a modifié leurs souvenirs pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas d'elle ? Elle avait dix-sept ans, et elle était déjà capable de mesurer ce qui se passerait si ses parents étaient retrouvés par les fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui. Dix-sept ans, et tellement plus courageuse que toi, qui as attendu plus d'un an avant de venir me voir…

Le regard que lui lança Andromeda était tel que Narcissa se surprit elle-même en restant sur place. Andromeda l'avait toujours plus impressionnée que Bellatrix. Elle était tellement plus sûre d'elle. Elle ne menaçait pas comme le faisait Bellatrix. Elle affirmait, assénait, et la vérité dans chacun de ses mots était suffisante pour qu'elle ne doute pas. Et que ceux qui l'écoutaient soient d'accord avec elle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Narcissa ? demanda d'une voix lasse Andromeda. Pour soulager ta conscience ? Pour te faire pardonner ? Pour voir où j'en suis dans ma vie ?

Andromeda désigna sa maison.

\- Voilà où j'en suis. Je reste dans cette maison où j'ai vécu avec mon mari, où ma fille a grandi, en élevant mon petit-fils. J'essaie de ne pas me replonger dans des souvenirs désagréables, et j'essaie d'oublier qu'il y a des années de cela, ma famille m'a rejetée parce que je ne partageais pas leurs idées. Maintenant que tu sais cela, tu peux partir. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons plus à nous dire. Tu avais trente ans pour le faire, et ce n'est que lorsque tu es certaine que tu ne seras pas jugée trop sévèrement que tu te décides à reprendre contact avec une personne aussi peu dans la norme que moi. Cela me suffit à voir quel genre de personne tu es. Je ne veux pas que Teddy rencontre des personnes comme toi.

Elle lui désigna le chemin que Narcissa avait emprunté pour venir de l'entrée au petit salon.

…

Elle hésita. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se dit qu'Andromeda avait raison. Qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle ne venait que pour soulager sa conscience, après tout. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne pourrait changer les événements. Rien ne ferait revenir son mari, ou sa fille, à sa sœur. Rien.

Mais pouvait-elle vraiment partir sans se retourner ? Pas après avoir fait tout ce chemin.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des choses à dire, Andromeda, murmura Narcissa en posant la tasse sur la commode dont elle avait déjà tenté de s'approcher.

Cette fois, elle put observer les quelques éléments de décoration qui y trônaient. Le mari d'Andromeda – Ted, si elle se souvenait correctement, un Poufsouffle de l'année de sa sœur – sa fille, son mari – une seule photo – et, au centre, Teddy. Qui jouait avec ses cheveux, lesquels ne cessaient de changer de couleur sur la photo.

\- Métamorphomage…, murmura Narcissa.

\- Il semblerait.

Narcissa se retourna vivement. Andromeda avait quitté sa place précédente, se rapprochant de sa sœur, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'emporterait aucun souvenir. C'était ce qu'il lui restait de sa famille. Elle les protégeait comme elle le pouvait, et contre toute intrusion, tout ennemi.

Narcissa était l'ennemie, dans cette situation. À elle de prouver qu'elle ne l'était plus.

\- Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas perdu autant que toi. Je n'ai même rien perdu, en comparaison. Si on exclut mes deux sœurs. Si on exclut mon intégrité, mes valeurs. J'y croyais, Andromeda. J'y croyais vraiment. Pas avec la même ferveur que Lucius, mais je croyais en cela. Parce que nous avons été éduquées comme ça, toutes les trois. Et tu as été la seule à comprendre qu'il y avait plus qu'une histoire de sang. Tu as été la seule à passer au-dessus de ça, à ne pas en parler comme nos parents ou Bellatrix, et j'aurais dû comprendre que si ton opinion était plus modérée, c'est parce qu'elle était la plus juste. Qu'il y avait une part de chacun de nous qui pouvait se dresser contre les préceptes qui nous étaient inculqués. Ce n'est pas parce que les parents les répétaient qu'ils étaient justes pour autant. Qu'ils permettraient d'obtenir le pouvoir, la gloire, la reconnaissance. J'aimerais revenir en arrière, Andromeda. J'aimerais empêcher Bellatrix de croire en tout cela, j'aimerais ne pas te tourner le dos lorsque tu as choisi de fuir et de te marier à…

\- Ted, l'aida Andromeda.

\- Ted, répéta Narcissa. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je suis désolée, mais le dire alors que tout est fini est bien trop simple, et ce n'est pas dans nos gènes de choisir la simplicité. J'accepte tous tes reproches, et toute ta rancœur. Mais ne me tourne pas le dos alors que je reviens, trente ans après. Je viens te présenter non pas des excuses, parce qu'elles n'auraient aucun sens, aucune profondeur. Je viens te dire que ma sœur m'a manquée. Plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Plus qu'une sœur ne devrait jamais manquer à l'autre. Tu… tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? demanda Narcissa dans une supplique.

Elle accepta sans ciller le regard froid d'Andromeda. Elle ne baissa pas la tête pour autant. Elle n'allait pas le faire. Elle n'était pas prête à laisser sa fierté de côté. L'aurait-elle fait qu'Andromeda n'aurait pas reconnu sa sœur en cette femme.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas effacer ce que nous sommes, nous ne pouvons pas effacer ce qui a été dit, ce qui a été fait. Mais, Andromeda… Est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais demandée ce que cela pourrait être, de nous reparler ?

Andromeda ne dit rien.

\- Je n'ai pas perdu autant que toi, continua Narcissa. Mais j'ai perdu. J'ai perdu ma notoriété, c'est certain. Mais j'ai perdu mon fils, Andromeda. Cette guerre ne l'a pas tué. Elle l'a détruit. Ce n'est pas pire que la mort. C'en est une autre sorte. Et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je n'ai rien appris de mes erreurs. J'ai appris. Je ne veux pas continuer ceci. Nous sommes sœurs. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je nous ai offert le pire. Prouve-moi que tu as encore du meilleur pour nous deux.

…

Andromeda prit place sur une chaise. Pour la première fois depuis que sa sœur était entrée dans cette maison, elle acceptait de baisser les armes. Pour une petite minute. Pour un petit instant de réflexion.

Pardonner était impossible. Au-delà de ses forces, au-delà de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Pas après tout ce que Narcissa avait cautionné. Pas après qu'elle ait participé, même indirectement, à la mort de sa famille. Et puis, Narcissa ne lui avait pas présenté d'excuses. Parce que s'il n'était jamais trop tard pour les excuses, elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il était trop tard pour qu'Andromeda lui pardonne.

Elle pouvait bien évidemment demander à Narcissa de quitter sa maison. D'arrêter de la torturer, d'arrêter de s'accrocher à leur lien sororal. Mais en faisant cela, elle se privait elle-même de toute famille.

Et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne le voulait plus.

Elle ne voulait pas de Lucius Malefoy pour famille. Elle doutait pouvoir jamais l'apprécier. Elle ne l'appréciait pas à Poudlard, elle n'allait pas l'apprécier aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne voulait pas tourner le dos à Narcissa pour toujours. Pas alors qu'elle faisait le premier pas.

\- Assieds-toi, lui proposa-t-elle.

Narcissa s'approcha de la chaise qui lui était offerte.

\- C'est comme pour la tasse, murmura Andromeda. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Sangs-Purs qui s'y sont assis.

\- Je crois que je devrais pouvoir passer au-dessus de ça aussi, murmura Narcissa.

Andromeda lui offrit un bref hochement de tête tandis que Narcissa s'asseyait précautionneusement. Elles avaient beaucoup à se dire, en trente ans. Mais peut-être que pour aujourd'hui, le silence suffirait.

…

Elles se regardaient, encore et toujours. Elles ne savaient pas par où commencer. Le début aurait remué trop de mauvais souvenirs, la fin aussi. Et le milieu n'était pas un bon compromis. Elles étaient alors avec des idéaux tellement différents qu'ils n'auraient rien fait d'autres que les déchirer encore plus, alors qu'elles essayaient justement de réparer tout ce qui était brisé.

Si le passé ou le présent n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ce qu'elles prétendaient faire aujourd'hui en se retrouvant, alors peut-être que l'avenir pouvait leur être utile.

Les surprenant toutes les deux, ce fut l'arrivée de Harry qui permit à la situation de se débloquer. Un peu.

Échevelé comme toujours, il tenait Teddy dans ses bras. L'enfant changeait de couleur de cheveux, et s'amusait aussi à modifier la forme de ses oreilles. Il avait sûrement passé la journée à faire cela. C'était sa spécialité.

Pourtant, il arrêta sa couleur de cheveux sur un jaune moutarde, et donna à ses oreilles la forme de celles d'un Elfe lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y avait une personne de plus qu'à l'accoutumée dans cette maison qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis toujours. Il plissa son petit nez, et regarda l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Lequel ne paraissait pas décontenancé par la vision. Alors, Teddy se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Et il repartit dans ses expérimentations de changement de formes et de couleurs.

\- Je… repasserai, dit tranquillement Harry en amorçant un demi-tour.

\- Non. Je partais, le coupa Narcissa en se levant. Cela vaut mieux.

Elle n'avait rien à récupérer. Andromeda n'avait pas poussé l'hospitalité en la débarrassant de son manteau, elle n'avait pas cherché à la mettre à l'aise. Narcissa avait toujours son sac à la main.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Teddy et un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres avant de disparaître. Elle se retourna vers Andromeda.

\- Je ne ferai pas le prochain pas, lui dit-elle. Mais si tu veux que nous… poursuivons ces retrouvailles, j'en serais très heureuse.

\- Bien, murmura Andromeda. Je ne te raccompagne pas.

\- Je trouverai le chemin.

Narcissa adressa un bref signe de tête à Harry. Elle aurait voulu s'approcher de Teddy. Non pas à cause d'un instinct maternel qui se serait réveillé, ou tout simplement éveillé, mais parce qu'elle estimait qu'il faisait partie de sa famille, et qu'il méritait un geste le prouvant. Seulement, l'innocence qui se trouvait dans les yeux de l'enfant l'en dissuada. Elle n'était pas prête à le pervertir de ses mensonges, de sa culpabilité, et de tout ce qui la rongeait depuis tant d'années.

Il avait bien le droit au répit qu'elle peinait à trouver.

Peut-être qu'un jour, Andromeda l'autoriserait à s'approcher de l'enfant.

Mais, déjà, Andromeda lui faisait un beau cadeau. Elle l'autorisait à retrouver une petite place dans sa vie.

* * *

**Note d'auteur.**

_Au niveau des dates sous-entendues : vingt ans pour situer à peu près la naissance de Drago. Trente ans pour le moment où Andromeda a certainement tourné le dos à sa famille en épousant Ted. Voilà. Ce sont des approximations, pas des dates précises._

¡Hola la compagnie! Alors que j'étais en pleine déprime sur mes vingt-cinq projets de cours qui n'avancent pas à la vitesse que je souhaiterais, j'ai émis l'hypothèse à haute voix que je pourrais peut-être faire une pause en écrivant un OS sur Narcissa et Andromeda, avant de dire, toujours à haute voix, que je ferais mieux de continuer à travailler. C'était sans compter sur ma colocataire qui, les yeux plein d'espoir (oui, bon, j'exagère un peu, si jamais tu lis ça, coloc...) m'a demandé de l'écrire. Comme ça, je prends une pause, et puis, elle, ensuite, elle avait une pause en le lisant... Ni une, ni deux, deux heures plus tard (et même un peu moins, vu mon envie d'arrêter de bosser...), j'ai écrit ces quelques mots hier au soir. Et maintenant, je vous le propose. C'est pas grand-chose, c'est pas vraiment fini (mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que je n'aime pas trop terminer les histoires...), et ça a rassuré ma coloc de voir que j'écrivais plutôt que de crier "Je vais mettre une carte, ça fera encore plus guide touristique !" (Sérieusement. L'abus de travail, thé et séries qui remuent est dangereux pour la santé. Regardez plutôt dans quel état je suis...)

Enfin. J'espère que vous aurez peut-être apprécié cette petite chose. Sur ce, moi, je m'en retourne à mon guide touristique (non, ça n'en est pas un. Mais j'ai un peu l'impression que si, par moment... Ahem)

Bonne fin de week-end !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

_Merry _: C'est vrai qu'avec ce qui est dit sur Pottermore, on peut douter qu'Andromeda pardonne jamais, ou même que Narcissa fasse ce premier pas. Cependant, j'ai envie d'y croire, à ce premier pas. (Pas aux pardons, parce que je suis persuadée que les deux ont conscience qu'ils n'auraient aucun sens.) Et je ne sais pas si ce sera une bonne chose, ni même si cela débouchera sur plus que cette simple visite. Disons que, peut-être, elles arriveront à se reparler, rien de plus... Hum, concernant Regulus, je pense que Harry aura rétabli la vérité. Je pense, je ne l'affirme pas. Il avait sûrement beaucoup à faire une fois la guerre terminée. Merci pour cette review :) !


End file.
